Separation - A Memory From The Academy
by thecontrastingreapers
Summary: Headcanon fanfic - tried to keep it short - Grell's first relationship and how it ended.


Johnny had been my everything, ever since the day we had met under the biggest tree in the academy grounds.  
I had been so confused, still not used to this new area and not remembering where I had been before the academy and at the same time missing it dreadfully. That's when he appeared, his dark hair messy and his uniform likewise. I expected him to walk past like everybody else had done, but he didn't: he came and sat beside me.  
"You ok?" he'd asked.  
"Not really" I mumbled. "I feel homesick for my carer, even though I can barely remember a thing"  
"You'll be ok. You shouldn't worry so much. You need something to take your mind off everything troubling you. You're too pretty to be alone and troubled"  
He became my distraction. A lot of the teachers were harsh with me and my fiery temper, but I always had Johnny now, helping me to keep a stiff upper lip and shake it off every time they started in at me.

We had been so inseparable, staying together in lessons and our free time, sometimes sneaking down the hallway at the lodging house to spend the night curled up together, especially when things were difficult. We still had our tree, and everyone knew to avoid taking our space lest we fight them. I think they were a bit scared of us, but a lot of them openly admired out companionship.

The Academy ruined everything for us. They denied the rumors but everyone knew they only transfered Johnny to another academy, one in the highlands of Scotland, just to tear us apart. We both argued, begging at first for him to stay and then for me to go too, since we'd been told the Highlands Academy and Dispatch were understaffed. They didn't let up. I still argued and ended up being hit hard for carrying on about it. We were told Johnny would be leaving in the morning.

I still remember our last night together. There were a lot of tears involved and a lot of sympathy from everyone else, though they steered clear to give us space. I helped Johnny get his few things together in the case they'd provided him with, trying to stay calm even though I could feel the tension in my throat and we were both trembling. Once we were sat on the bed looking at the now empty room, neither of us could remain strong. We'd been the loves of each others lives, our comforter and protector, with our strong friendship and the moments we'd shared. The academy had never liked it. Most thought it was because we should be training for a profession were we should work coldly without a smile, and we were always happy because we had each other. Our last night was painful. Neither of us slept much; we just stayed in each others arms and let out our anguish and fury.

Saying goodbye to my dear Johnny was the worst thing I'd ever had to do. It was so difficult for both of us, sharing our last kiss and holding each other one last time. Just before we were torn apart I took my scarf off, the red one which matched my hair, and tied it round his neck, trying to focus my eyes through my tears. He reached into his pocket and handed me his silver pocket watch, pulling me close and sobbing against me as I did the same to him.  
"Please let me come with him" I begged the Older Reaper standing nearby. "Even if its just up to Scotland and then I'll come back afterwards, just let us stay together a little longer"  
Johnny kissed me again, shakily from crying, the taste of his tears left behind on my lips. We were torn apart, an older reaper grabbing him and dragging him towards the carriage he'd be traveling in and another grabbing me and holding me back. All of a sudden I couldn't contain myself, couldn't believe how cruel it all was, and I struggled madly, calling out for Johnny, saying how much I loved him and that I'd never forget him.  
"Stay strong, Grell, my one and only! I'll never forget you and I love you with all my heart!"

Those were the last words I heard him say. All the teachers were furious with my reaction and I suffered for it, but the pain in my heart was more than I could handle. Eventually I stopped sobbing over my work and crying in the corridors and decided that from now on, I'd be strong. I became more violent, upping my grades in practical skills and telling myself I was doing it for Johnny. My love.

I don't often think of him now. I haven't seen him since and probably never will. I can't even remember his last name, but I remember how he made me feel and how much I had missed him. I still have the pocket watch somewhere, but now I have other things to focus on, other trials and I have William. Even though I can't feel for Johnny like I did back then, I know he'll always be with me, in his own way. It's like he always said: "_Even if the memory leaves you, everything will be stored in your heart, for always and eternity_"


End file.
